


A TOUCH OF ROYALITY

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-14
Updated: 1999-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: a due south fairy tale--sort of. Ray K. Meets a real life princess





	A TOUCH OF ROYALITY

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

a touch of royality

**Author's disclaimer:** Although the story is mine,  
it is a work of fiction based on the characters of Due South. All Characters  
portrayed here belong to Alliance. Please do not print/copy/download  
or send any part of this story to anyone else, other than for your personal  
enjoyment yada.. yada.. yada. Thank you.

**Author's notes:.** There is some language and violence that would not be appropriate for younger readers, thus thePG-13 rating. Please read on and I hope you enjoy it. 

                 Please contact me at   
                 Feedback! I crave feedback!. 

A Due South Fairy tale--well sort of... Enjoy! 

By Amethyst 

A Touch of Royalty

  
  
  


        Fraser watched his partner pour the coffee into the Styrofoam cup, drop about four sugars inside and turn from the counter to smile at him.   
         "Hey Frase." He greeted noticing the Mountie standing just inside the doorway, dressed in his traditional red serge and holding his Stetson in his hands politely. "When did ya get here?"   
         "Just a moment ago, Ray." Fraser assured him as they headed back to the detective's desk. "Francesca informed me you were in here." Ray nodded and set his coffee on his desk, after taking a long swallow of the hot brew.   
         "Where's Dief?" he questioned, noticing the wolf was not milling about the Mounties feet as he normally was.   
         "He will remain at the Consulate today, Ray." Fraser informed as he settled into the only other chair beside the desk, opposite the seat Ray had taken. "I am afraid he misbehaved yesterday and so I thought it best to reprimand him by not allowing him to come with us today." Ray grinned as he propped his feet up on his desk and grabbed the file he had been reading from the top of his stack, as Fraser dropped his hat on the desk as well.   
         "What'd he do dis time?" Fraser lowered his eyes in shame at the antics of his companion.   
         "He ...ah..destroyed a fur stole of a visiting dignitary." Fraser muttered reluctantly and Ray chuckled. "He had believed it to be another animal you see and well..it was actually a fox stole and..well.."   
         "Wolves and foxes don't get along to good." Ray supplied grinning and imagining the face on the woman who's clothing was attacked by an arctic wolf. Fraser must have been furious.   
         "No, they are natural enemies, Ray." Admitted Fraser with a sigh. "Anyway, Inspector Thatcher was of course furious, however the woman who's fur he mangled thought it had been rather amusing, which was probably the only thing that saved the Inspector from ordering Diefenbaker's destruction."   
         "So yer punishin' him by not lettin' him come with ya today, hey?" Ray surmised and Fraser nodded.   
         "He does like you enormously, Ray." The Mountie insisted. "And he was quite upset when I told him he couldn't come today, but he must take responsibility for his actions and I felt this was just." He glanced at Ray dubiously. "Do you think I was too hard on him, Ray?" Ray chuckled again, leave it to Fraser to feel guilty for punishing the wolf.   
         "He'll get over it, Fraser." He promised as Lieutenant Welsh stuck his large head   
out of his office and bellowed for them both.   
         "Vecchio! Get in here. Bring the Mountie." Both men stood quickly and went  walked over to the office, stepping inside as Welsh closed the door behind them. In the room were two men dressed in dark suits and a woman seated in front of the Lieutenant's desk.   
         "Yes, Sir?" inquired Ray, giving the two men a thorough glance before returning his attention to his superior, who had returned to his dies of the desk as the woman stood. She turned and Ray's breath caught in his throat. She had layers and layers of thick raven hair piled securely atop her head in a fashionable chignon, under a wide rimmed blue and white hat that matched her long, ankle length flowing dress. Her arms were bare, adorned with two thick gold bands on either wrist, a choker of diamonds and gold flattered her slim neck, enhancing her dark olive complexion. Her eyes were hidden behind thick dark sunglasses and she wore only one ring on each hand, a ruby and diamond signet on her left and a jade and gold ring on her right.   
         "This is her Royal Highness Princess Aria and her two aid's Mr. Sorign and Mr. Festrea." Welsh introduced, naming their country that Ray had personally never heard of somewhere over by Egypt. The woman did look like a Pharos's daughter. He considered absently. "You and Constable Fraser have been assigned to protect her Highness and her sister Princess Ayna." Ray's eyes narrowed on Welsh as the Lieutenant introduced them to the Princess. He noticed Fraser bowed to her politely, accepting the hand she offered briefly, not in a handshake merely a symbol that he might touch her divine fingers. She offered her hand to Ray as well, but he ignored her and turned to Welsh.   
         "Sir," he complained. "I don't have time for the cases I got, can't ya give her ta Dewey and Hewy or somethin'? Babysitin's more dere style." Welsh scowled, as Fraser noticed one of the aids move toward his partner when the detective had so blatantly dismissed their Princess.   
         "You will show the proper respect for her Highness." The man insisted coldly, as he stood before Ray. Ray glanced at him and sneered.   
         "You will get da hell outta my face or I'll..." he began and Fraser placed a warning hand on his friend's arm.   
         "Ray, it is custom in their country to..." Ray shook his hand off and glared at the man towering next to him, he had to be at least six four, but that didn't bother Ray any, he'd taken down bigger fish.   
         "We ain't in dere country." The detective reminded coldly. 'We're in mine, so back off fella." The man moved menacingly closer and Fraser prepared to step in, only to have the aid stopped by the Princess, who placed a restraining hand up to him.   
         "It is unimportant, Rajed." She stated regally. "He speaks true, we are in his country, we are the visitors. Return to your post." The man immediately backed off, bowed slightly and returned to stand beside the other man.   
         "This is your assignment, detective.' Welsh insisted in a tone that brokered no argument. "The Canadian Consulate wants to be of assistance as well and so, since yer partner's the Canadian, I am giving it to you." He handed Ray a piece of paper. "This is where you will be staying. The Princess has received death threats and we aren't going to take any chances while she is in our little area of Chicago." Ray took the paper grudgingly but Aria noticed he did not argue further with his superior. "You are to do whatever the Princess asks of you, detective, consider her requests as you would consider the orders I give you."   
         "Yes, Sir." Ray replied, placing the paper in his pocket.   
         "Thank you, Sir." Replied Fraser politely, shaking hands with Welsh.   
         "Go ahead and take her highness over to the hotel now, her sister is waiting in car downstairs." Welsh informed  and Fraser opened the door to the office. Ray  nodded, though Fraser could tell he was just barely keeping his temper in check, he wouldn't dare show it to Welsh. The woman and her two aids proceeded them out, Fraser and Ray close behind.   
         "Take 'em down, Fraser." Ray requested quietly as he stopped at his desk to retrieve his jacket and coffee. "I'll follow in my car." Fraser nodded and escorted them out. This is such bullshit! Ray raged silently. I didn't become a cop to be a damn baby sitter. He shrugged into his leather slight, gray summer jacket and finished off his coffee, then headed out.   
  

         At the hotel, Fraser and Ray proceeded the Princess and her entourage inside the four-room suite, quickly surveying it, before allowing them inside. The aid's, he noticed stayed outside the door, except a woman that had been waiting in the vehicle with the younger princess, who seemed to be a type of handmaiden, dressed in traditional wraps .She  and the two Princess' entered the rooms. Princess Ayna was only ten, Fraser had told Ray and the young girl was a mirror image of her older sister, still very beautiful in her own right, Ray suspected she would be a knock out when she matured. Her eyes were like the darkest of opals, accented with long thick lashes that most women would die for, and Ray wondered if that was what lay hidden behind her older sister's glasses.   
         "I shall take this room." Decided Aria,  indicating the large room to the left, while removing her glasses and proving Ray's theory right, her eyes were the so black they were almost blue, the color of a midnight sky. The handmaiden accepted her Princess's hat and glasses. "Ayna will sleep in the adjoining chamber with Majuar." She turned to Ray. "You and your Constable may take the room opposite." Ray and noticed there was only one small double bed in the room assigned to the younger Princess and the handmaiden, not really enough room for them both.   
         "They can't fit in dat one bed." He commented and received a surprised look from all three women.   
         "We will ask that a cot be brought for her." Replied Aria after a moment, as though shocked that he had dared questioned her decision. "Princess Ayna must have her own bed." Ray smiled at the handmaiden, ignoring Aria for the second time that day.   
           "Ya can sleep in that room." He stated, pointing to the smaller, opposite room that Aria had assigned him and Fraser. "Me and Fraser will bunk on the couch, since we'll be taken' turns sleepin' anyway." The woman glanced at her mistress, uncertain what she should do.   
         "She will sleep as I have said, Detective." Aria stated firmly and ray scowled at her.   
         "Dere's no point lettin' her sleep on raggedy uncomfortable cot when dere's a perfectly good bed in da other room." He countered, meeting her gaze, which also seemed to astound her. She was the first to look away and Ray suppressed a grin.   
         "It is more appropriate, your Highness." Assured Fraser diplomatically. "Ray and I will have little use for the other bed and it is only proper for all of you to have a good night's sleep." Aria offered him a considering glance, then finally nodded to Majuar.   
         "You may sleep in the other room then." She replied, not bothering to spare Ray another look. She turned to her sister. "Are you hungry my dearest, shall we order some food?"   
         "Yes, please, sister." The young girl replied appropriately as Fraser fetched the room service menu for her. She nodded her thanks to him, and glanced over the selection. She found her eyes wandering to the blond man, who had moved to the terrace, once again looking at it from different angles, before securing the doors as he stepped back inside.   
         His hair was..well...extraordinary. She had never seen some one's hair stand up in such a perfunctionary fashion, as though it had a will of it's own. His eyes, when not shaded with the dark glasses he wore around his neck, were a handsome pale shade of blue, or perhaps they were green, it was hard to tell. They seemed to change color depending on his mood. He didn't stand in one place for very long, some part of him always seemed to be moving and she wondered if perhaps he ran on high-energy batteries. He was tall and thin, but she could see his stature was deceiving, for she had noticed the way his gray T-shirt stretched across his muscled torso and though he was not as large as his dark haired friend, she sensed his deceptively slim arms were quite strong. The shoulder holster he wore, complete with the weapon of his choice gave him a dangerous quality, contrary to his playfully relaxed posture.   
        "What shall we order?" Ayna inquired, bringing Aria back to the present and out of her daydream. She allowed her sister to look over the menu, her mind no longer on the selection as she watched Ray chat quietly with Fraser, chuckling at something the Mountie said. She felt her sister's hand on her arm and she looked down questionably. Ayna smiled knowingly, her eyes following the direction Aria's had been, and when she looked back at her sister the Princess was blushing.   
        "Have you decided what you should like to order?" inquired Fraser, suddenly standing beside them. Aria glanced up in alarm, she hadn't even heard him move. Ray she noticed was inspecting the contents of the small refrigerator that held fruit and drinks for the convenience.   
        "I believe we have." She replied to Fraser as Ayna made her selection and moved toward the detective as he pulled a soda out and popped the tab.   
        "May I have one please?" she inquired politely and Ray nodded, opening the fridge again.   
        "Sure, " he replied easily. "Which one ya want?"   
        "The orange flavor please." Ray nodded, pulled it out, popped the tab and reached for one of the tall plastic glasses on the counter. He poured the soda into the glass and handed it to her with a smile.   
        "Here ya go." She returned his smile shyly.   
        "Thank you, Mr..."   
        "Just call me, Ray." He offered and he was rewarded with a smile.   
        "Thank you, Sir Ray."  She replied softly and Ray smiled, honored at the title, He nodded and glanced at the others.   
        "Anybody else want a drink?" Fraser declined, but Aria and Majuar nodded. He retrieved sodas for them both as well, again pouring them into glasses. He received a slightly shocked look from Majuar when he handed her a drink first, then held out Aria's. Aria accepted the drink from him with narrowed eyes, but Ray either didn't notice or chose to ignore her indignant stare.   
        "You are supposed to serve my sister first." Informed Ayna quietly, as she once again came to stand behind him while Fraser called in their order to room service.   
        "I don't play favorites." He told her loud enough for the other women to hear. Fraser turned and frowned at him but he ignored the Mounties scolding look.   
        When a knock came at the door, Majuar moved toward it, but Ray waved her back, his hand moving to his pistol automatically as he moved to the other side of the door, Fraser moved adjacent. The person called room service, and although he knew the two aids were out there, they didn't take chances. Ray opened the door cautiously, ready for the unexpected, then allowed Fraser to take the tray inside. Ray offered the boy a tip as Fraser checked the dishes. He removed two from the tray and handed them to the two surprised aids.   
        "I took the liberty of ordering you something." He told them as Ray grabbed two more drinks from the refrigerator and handed them to the men as well. They thanked them then Ray closed the door as the women moved to the small dining table. Fraser placed the dishes on the table and removed the lid's, Ray grabbed the two that were his and Fraser's and brought them over to place on the small coffee table in the siting area. Majuar moved to join them and Ray again waved her back.   
        "Eat at da table." He suggested gently. "It's more comfortable." Again he watched her glance at Aria, who nodded. She returned to the table as Fraser and Ray removed the covers to the dinners. They all ate in relative silence, only Fraser and Ray making quiet small talk. Then Fraser piled the empty dishes back on the tray and wheeled it back outside as Aria came to stand beside Ray, who was still lounged on the sofa.   
        "We wish to shop now." She informed him and he glanced up at her.   
        "Sorry, to crowded dis time o' day." He replied.   
        "I said we wish to go, detective." She stated again. "I care not for other people." Ray stood and gazed down at her.   
        "Listen lady, I ain't a taxi service. We're here ta protect ya and we can't do dat if yer runnin' around a crowded mall or store." She rose to her full height, an impressive five nine and one half inch.   
        "You will take us shopping."   
        "No, I won't."   
        "How dare you disobey me!" she exclaimed. "I could have you..."   
        "You can't do squat now shut up and get over it. Ya ain't goin' and dat's final." She sputtered furiously then turned to Fraser.   
        "Are you going to allow him to speak to me that way?" she demanded angrily and Fraser tilted his head in apology.   
        "I am afraid Detective Vecchio speaks his mind, your Highness. " he excused. "Although I do not agree with his phrasing and I am sure he meant no disrespect I am afraid I must concur with his decision, we cannot allow you to be exposed in such a fashion at this time." Aria turned back to Ray who was smirking at her.   
        "Fraser is my partner and he's gonna back what I decide, just like I back him." He stated. "Now dat ya've had yer little tantrum I suggest ya find a book ta read cause it's gonna be a long night." She glared at him again then stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her.   
  

        Sometime later, Aria left her room, having changed into a light colored taffeta top and  dark slacks, her bracelets and choker intact. She had calmed down after taking a long hot bath and had Majuar restyle her hair atop her head. She had dismissed the older woman so she might dress, then entered the large living are to the sounds of laughter. Ray, Fraser, Ayna and Majuar were all sitting around the table playing a board game. No one seemed to notice her hesitant approach.   
        "I believe that you now owe me three hundred dollars Sir Ray." Informed Ayna smiling and watched the detective grimace as he flipped through his meager pile of play money.   
        "Will ya take a check, kiddo?" he teased and she laughed and shook her head. He sighed and threw his hands up. "I'm out den, ya went and bankrupted me."   
        "You really should have invested in some in more housing Ray." Fraser insisted calmly as he rolled the dice for his turn. "Then you would have not been in such dire straits."   
        "Yah, well...I never said I was good at figuring." Ray returned as he rose from the table. "Besides, I think Ayna suckered me." The girl smiled at him and Aria recognized the adoration in the child's face, she had never seen her sister so open and relaxed.   
        "I am unsure what that means,  Sir Ray." She replied. "But I meant no offence." Ray grinned.   
        "I'm just teasin' ya anyway, kid." He assured retrieving another soda from the fridge and wandering around to glance over Ayna's property. He poured some of his soda into her empty glass and leaned over her shoulder to regard her pile of money. "You can make it up ta me buy beatin' Fraser." She smiled up at him again and sipped her drink as Ray glanced over and spotted Aria. Immediately she watched his smile disappear as he moved away from her sister.   
        "Would you care to join the game your Highness?" Fraser inquired standing  politely as she approached. She offered him a small smile and shook her head, indicating he resume his seat.   
        "I believe I shall just watch, thank you Constable." Fraser nodded and settled back down as Majuar glanced at Aria, who smiled and nodded, putting the woman immediately at ease. She watched them play for a long moment, then wandered over toward Ray, who had stepped out on the terrace to glance down at the city below. The sky was starting to darken and in the evening light the city took on another quality all together, vast mysterious. She stepped up to him, her hand on the railing, watching him sip his soda. For some reason she couldn't fathom, she wanted to get to know this man, despite her annoyance with him.   
        "Yer gonna get cold." He remarked suddenly, though he didn't look at her.   
        "I am fine." She assured, moving slightly closer, inhaling the subtle scent of his cologne. He was so different from anyone she had ever met before. "You do not like me much do you, detective?"   
        "I ain't paid ta like ya, just protect ya." He replied off hand.   
        "I do not understand why you...." She paused wondering why she even cared how this brash American's opinion of her even mattered. "I am unaware if I have offended you in some way, however we shall be together for the next few days and I do not wish us to be..quarling in front of Ayna, she is very sensitive to these things and she is already quite upset about the threats we have received."   
        "So what'd'ya want from me?" Ray asked her finally meeting her gaze. She was startled by what his sudden attention did to her, making her feel as flighty as a bird and warm as a summer's evening on the Nile.   
        "I..I would just like you to show me the proper respect and..."   
         "Respect is earned not given away like a plate of finger foods." He stated, looking away again. "You may be a big shot in yer country, but yer just an assignment ta me, remember dat. I'll do my best ta keep ya from harm. I'll even take a bullet fer ya, if it comes ta dat, because it's part of my job, but I don't gotta bow to ya like every body else any den ya gotta bow ta me." She regarded him quietly for a long moment.   
         "You would be killed for speaking to me that way, in my country." She commented, but continued before he could respond. "I understand we are not in my country, so I accept your words, but you will understand this, detective. You will not disrespect me before my own people again, is that clear.  I would not presume to embarrass you or question you in front of your Lieutenant you will offer me the same courtesy." Ray glanced at her briefly, then returned his gaze to the view before them. Finally he nodded.   
         "That's fair." He agreed quietly.   
         "And you will address me with the respect my title allows." She continued. "If you are uncomfortable with referring to my status I give you leave to call me Aria, but you will not dismiss or ignore me as you have been." Ray glanced at her again, then lowered his eyes as he leaned on the rail. He had been hard on her, bordering on rude in fact, he wasn't usually, especially with women, but it irked him to have been given such a lame assignment and he was uncomfortable around what she represented. Finally he nodded again.   
         "Yer right." He offered. "I'm sorry fer bein'.." he had started to say asshole but considered she may not appreciate that, after all it was still disrespectful to speak that way in front of a women, Princess or not. His mother didn't raise him to be uncouth despite the rumors and his occasional slips of etiquette. "I shouldn't a been rude, I'll try ta do better." She was so surprised by his sudden compliance that she suspected it was a ruse to get her to let her guard down just so he could be nasty to her again, but then when he made no more comment, she decided he was sincere.   
         "G..good. I am glad we have reached an understanding." He nodded and turned away again, perhaps expecting her to leave now that she had said her peace. Instead she surveyed the city below them and expelled a soft breath.   
         "You have an enchanting city." She commented.   
         "I like it." He replied, for lack of something better to say.   
         "Have you lived here all your life?"   
         "Pretty much."   
         "Do you never dream of living somewhere else?"   
         "Who doesn't?" he returned. "But dis is home, so..." He shrugged as if that said it all.   
         "D...do you have a wife or woman in your life?" she asked almost shyly and Ray glanced at her surprised.   
         "I got plenty of women in my life." He admitted easily. Francesca who was supposed to be his sister, Stella his ex-wife who ignored him mostly, his Mother of course... "No one serious." He looked at her again. "You probably got men fallin' over themselves ta be yer beau, huh?"   
         "I...I have had offers of marriage yes." She replied. "Many countries would like to join with our and send their best men for the prospect of an alliance with my country. They are all good specimens, but..."   
         "Ya don't love any of dem." Ray finished knowingly. She shook her head.   
         "I will not marry for love, I know that." She sighed. "It is not in my destiny or station to do so. I will marry the man best suited to help me rule my Country." Ray cringed, the idea of arranged marriages and marrying for the good of one's family like that should have been banned in the dark ages, but it wasn't his place to say.   
  

         "We have a meeting at the Canadian Consulate." Aria informed the following morning, the moment she emerged from her room. "Call to see if the car is down stairs and...." She paused as she glanced at the two women, dressed in clothing similar to her own, with dark coloring, glasses and hats intact. "W..what is this?"   
         "These are the decoys." Ray informed calmly as he adjusted one of the scarves around the taller woman's neck.   
         "They will pretend to be us, sister." Explained Ayna excited. "They will go in our place in the limousine and we shall go with Sir Ray and Sir Fraser." Aria raised an eyebrow.   
         "I see." She replied reserved as the female police officer whispered something to Ray and he chuckled. Aria felt an overwhelming tide of jealousy engulf her, that she had made the detective laugh, then dismissed the feeling quickly, perhaps it was just nerves. The two women left the apartment, followed closely by the two aids, to take the car waiting downstairs, as Ray secured his weapon and shrugged into his jacket.   
         "Let's go." He ordered holding the door open and escorting them out. Ray had parked in the back of the building, Aria watched as Fraser and he took a quick surveillance of the area before maneuvering them to the GTO. Ray spoke into a radio, but Aria couldn't hear what was being said, as Fraser pushed the seat forward to let them climb into the back. Ray climbed behind the wheel after another report from the radio then pulled out into the street.   
         "I like your vehicle, Sir Ray." Ayna commented receiving a smile from the detective in the rearview mirror.   
         "Thanks kiddo." He returned as they sped through the streets.   
         "Pedestrian Ray." Fraser warned of the woman that had just stepped out into traffic without looking. Ray slammed on the breaks and swerved to avoid her. Fraser immediately jumped out to see if the woman was all right, Ray stood from the vehicle, but stayed close to the door.   
         "She okay?" he asked Fraser who nodded and helped the shaken women back onto the curb. She thanked him and he tipped his hat to her, then climbed back into the vehicle, mindless of the horns blowing around them and the congested traffic backed up behind the GTO. Ray got back in and continued driving, then glanced back as Fraser inquired if the ladies were all right. They assured them that they were, but Ray noticed that Ayna's lower lip was trembling, when he glanced in the mirror at them.   
        He pulled into a drive thru and ordered four sundaes with all the trimmings, then handed the bag when it came, to Fraser who dispersed them to the Princesses. Ayna's eyes lit up at the treat, Aria offered Ray a warm smile of gratitude and he returned her smile. Fraser pulled the cover off Ray's sundae as the detective kept his eyes on the road, and fed his partner in between bites of his own ice cream. Aria watched this with interest, the comfortable way they interacted with one another, and once again wished she had a friendship like the two partners that sat before her now.   
        When they finally pulled up to the Consulate, Thatcher was waiting for them and she and Fraser issued them inside, Ray bringing up the rear slowly. While the dignitary's and Princess' spoke, Ray took the time to tease Turnbull, another of his favorite pastimes, and by the time the four left the taller Mountie was looking quite flustered. Fraser shot Ray a scolding look, knowing what the detective had been up to and ray just smiled innocently back. Fraser couldn't really be angry though, Turnbull managed to confuse and fluster all those around him, and he'd been especially aggravating to the real Ray Vecchio, so it was sometimes gratifying that Kowalski could return the favor occasionally back on to the Mountie. Ayna, having met Diefenbaker, insisted he come with them, and so Fraser reluctantly agreed, knowing the girl would shower the wolf with attention.   
        "Now may we go shopping?" inquired Ayna from the back seat, Diefenbaker sat between her and her sister."   
        "I already explained that, kiddo." Ray returned. "Until we get who's after ya it ain't a good idea."   
        "Surely it is still early enough that there will not be so many people about." Countered Aria boldly.   
        "Oh please, Sir, Ray." Pleaded Ayna. "I simply must get some things to bring home and we are only here a few days."   
         "Ray is right."Countered Fraser, from beside his partner. "We cannot protect you as well in that type of environment."   
         "I am afraid I must insist Constable." Declared Aria placing a protective hand on her sister's shoulder. "I promised Ayna we would go shopping and so we shall. You may take us or we will order a taxi, but we are going." Her eyes met Ray's firmly in the mirror and she saw the flicker of anger in them. She was pulling rank and she suspected he didn't appreciate that, but she would not break her promise to Ayna. "You were told to do as we wished and this is not negotiable." Ray's eyes narrowed, then he turned and she saw his knuckled grip the steering wheel tightly..   
         "Very well, yer Highness." He replied sarcastically. "Yer wish is our command."   
Ray pulled into a small strip mall and got out, holding his seat forward for Aria while Fraser let Ayna out, after telling Diefenbaker to stay in the car. He knelt next to Ayna, who would have started off with out them had he not restrained her. "Now listen up, Princess. This ain't yer home and dere's a lot of things and people out here dat can hurt ya. Ya got stick wit me and Fraser, no runnin' off, got it?" She nodded solemnly.   
         "I understand, Sir Ray." She agreed quietly as Ray straightened, turning to Fraser. "Let's go, buddy, mustn't keep royalty waiting." Fraser frowned as Ray moved forward   
         "Ray." He admonished but the detective ignored him.   
         "I've gone too far, haven't I?" Aria asked Fraser quietly as they hurried to catch up. Fraser shook his head.   
         "He'll get over it." He promised as they caught up to Ray who was holding open the entrance door for the mall. Aria glanced at him, but he was staring straight ahead, his jaw set. She sighed and lowered her eyes. Fraser smiled at Ayna and offered his arm politely and she returned his smile.   
         "Shall we shop then, your Highness?" he inquired as she slipped her tiny arm through his. She nodded appropriately and they started off.   
  

         Ray's eyes scanned the bookstore thoroughly, his cop instincts automatically looking for possible threats to his charges. Fraser was helping Ayna select a book to buy and Aria was flipping through some travel magazines. She approached Ray and he flicked her a brief glance.   
         "Are you not going to speak to me at all today?" she questioned annoyed. "I have apologized for what I said, but Ayna wanted so much to come shopping I could not disappoint her."Ray ignored her and looked toward the door as someone entered. "You are being unreasonable and childish."   
         "Yer point, yer Highness?" he asked her dryly and she glared at him.   
        "Stop calling me that!" she demanded angrily.   
         "Of course Princess, whatever you say." He returned and she suppressed the urge to kick him. Never had anyone brought her so close to the edge of becoming violent.   
         "You...you..." she sputtered just as Ayna ran up with a large storybook clutched in her hands.   
         "Look, Sir Ray!" she exclaimed excitedly and he knelt so she could show him her prize. Aria watched his expression soften immediately for the girl.  "It has all of the American stories and even it has pictures!" She showed him an illustration of a damsel in distress and a knight fighting a large green dragon. "This is you, or Sir, Fraser."  She smiled. "I cannot tell for the hair is covered with the knight's helmet."  She pointed to the damsel. "That is Aria, see?" Ray nodded and smiled at her.   
        "It's great." He told her. "Have you finished shopping?"   
        "I have decided on this book and three others."  She informed waving at Fraser who held the other books in his hands. "They shall be so much fun to read and Sir Fraser said he will even read some of them to me before my bedtime."   
        "That's good."  Replied Ray. "Let's get them paid for and head back."  Her face fell.   
         "Already?"she sighed."We have only been to a few stores and there is still so much more to see." Ray sighed and exchanged a glance with Fraser, who seemed to say it was his call. He looked up at Aria, noticing she was not stepping in for her sister this time.   
          "Okay." He muttered shaking his head; it was against his better judgement.  "Two more stores, then we get something ta eat and head back." He offered his hand.  "Deal?" She shook his hand and smiled.   
          "Deal." She agreed, then threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying off toward the checkout with Fraser. Ray shook his head and felt a gentle kiss on his other cheek. He turned and stared at Aria surprised.   
          "Thank you." She offered quietly.  "I have never seen her so animated and....child like. You are good for her." Ray shrugged, uncomfortable with the compliment.   
          "Kid's ought'a be allowed to be kids." He commented as they moved toward the front of the store.   
          "Yes, but she is also a Princess and her grooming leaves little room for such behavior." Did she just say grooming, Ray questioned.   
         "Christ, she's a kid not a horse!" he growled before he could stop the words, then bowed his head contritely. "I'm sorry. Its yer country and yer rules. I didn't mean ta..."   
         "It's okay." She assured smiling. "I feel the same way." They paid for their purchases, then visited three other stores and headed home. They were driving past the waterfront when Ayna begged him to stop so she might see the boats. He pulled over and they got out. There was a large charter boat that was readying to leave for a sight seeing tour and Ray observed the excitement on both women's faces. He sighed and exchanged another long look with Fraser, who simply tilted his head and smiled; he had witnessed the ladies excitement as well. After a long breath, Ray started walking toward the ship.   
        "Com'ahn." He indicated they follow. "Let's go fer a ride." Ayna squealed in delight and hurried after him, Aria, Fraser noticed, was doing her best not to run after them in her own excitement.   
         Ray paid their passage aboard and they selected a section of railing to peer over as the boat moved out of port. The tour guide explained and pointed out different things of interest as they moved further into the lake, over a loud speaker. Ayna and Aria both squealed in delight as a school of fish swum past the boat. The boat picked up speed and they were doused with a spray of water, both girls laughed in delight. Fraser was looking down at another aquatic school, explaining their origin to Ayna, when he noticed Ray was standing behind Aria, her arm wrapped around his as she leaned against him. They made a nice couple, he thought briefly, then turned his attention back to the girl beside him.   
  

         Ray retrieved a soda from the well-stocked refrigerator and popped the can open. He turned and found Aria directly behind him. He had done his best to be nice to her the last two days, had even started to like her, she had a musical laugh and a surprisingly sweet sense of humor.   
          "Did you want a drink?" he asked her stepping back slightly so they weren't so close, but that left him backed into the counter and had little room to maneuver. She smiled and wrapped her fingers over his around the can, bringing it down to her lips and taking a sip of the cold beverage.   
          "I'll just share yours." She decided, keeping their hands together. Ray swallowed and used his free hand to extract the can and hand it to her.   
         "It's yours." He offered pulling his fingers away from hers. She smiled and accepted it, watching him move to retrieve another drink. She placed her drink on the counter behind him and inched closer.   
          "I have never eaten pizza." She remarked.  "May I see what it tastes like?"   
          "Sure, help yerself." He suggested waving a hand toward the pizza that lay on the counter opposite. He had ordered it just a short time ago for all of them, but Ayna and Mujaur had decided to go to bed early and Fraser had some Consulate function to attend that evening, so it left just him and Aria. She shook her head.   
          "I'd rather taste it on you." She murmured, moving to press her warm lips to his. Ray's hand tightened on the can in his hand, the other griped the countertop behind him to prevent wandering hands. Her hands wound up around his neck, her fingers raked through his hair, as she pulled him closer and attempted to deepen the kiss. Ray's eyes fluttered closed before he could stop them, it had been so long since a woman kissed him and God helped him he was enjoying it. Her lips were soft and yielding and she tasted like strawberries. Kissing a Princess, him, Ray Kowalski was kissing a real life princess and he could hardly believe it.   
         Suddenly he realized the ramifications of such an action. Kissing a woman like Aria was probably a sin in her country, like kissing a nun or something and he'd probably go to hell, if he wasn't already headed in that direction. He tried to pull back but she held his head in place and he would have to touch her to push her away. If he touched her he would be lost, if he didn't stop this they would both be in trouble. Finally, he managed to put his drink on the counter and put his hands on her shoulders, to push her gently away from him. She looked at him confused, her mouth slightly swollen her eyes glistening with desire and uncertainty.   
          "What is wrong?" she whispered huskily.   
          "We can't do this." He stated.  "Yer..you shouldn't be doin' this..n..not with me." Her eyes held confusion, though she kept her arms around his neck.   
          "Don't you want to?" she questioned hurt. "Am I not attractive enough?" Ray sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.   
          "Yer beautiful." He assured after a moment. "But I'm not..." He really wanted to be eloquent in front of her, she seemed so damned aristocratic she deserved someone not blundering about as he usually did. "I'm just a Chicago cop..I'm here ta protect ya not..." She lowered her eyes and stepped away.   
          "Forgive me detective." She offered diplomatically. She had sensed a longing in him that matched her own, the way he had started to smile at her, when she caught him staring at her when he thought she wasn't aware of his gaze. Had she misinterpreted?  "I had thought..you looked at me with such...I apologize for misreading your actions. I had believed you were attracted to me..."   
          "I am!" Ray exclaimed quickly, then wondered if it was yet another breach of royal etiquette to interrupt her, as she shot him a surprised look. He felt his cheeks grow warm and shuffled foot to foot as he looked anywhere but her.  "I...I mean, of course I am, yer beautiful and...and..it isn't that I don't want to...to...we just can't." He sighed, finally glancing at her still confused expression. She had probably never had anyone refuse her..was that a sin too? He shook his head.  "I have a job ta do, yer.. um...highness and I can't be distracted from that job fer any reason. Do ya understand?" Finally she nodded and he sighed again relieved, but then he tensed again as she moved close to him once again.   
          "You find me a distraction, Detective?" she smiled.   
         "Hell...um...yah." He admitted, wincing that the profanity had slipped out before he could stop it. She probably thought he was one hell of an uncouth bastard right about now.   
          "That is very nice to know, Ray." She acknowledged, running finger along the seam of his shoulder holster thoughtfully. "But I am a Princess and I am used to getting what I want." She smiled up at him coyly.       "What I want is you. I see no reason we cannot...compromise." Ray found himself backed against the counter again, she was damned pushy when she wanted to be he thought absently.  "You are paid to protect my person..." she pressed against him.  "My body is here, protect it." She reached up and caught his face in her hands again, pulling his lips down to hers once more. She had a point, Ray thought wildly, Welsh did say to do whatever she told him and this was sort of a command type thing. He wrapped his arms around her and heard her satisfied sigh as he took over the kiss, meshing his lips with hers. She moaned in delight and opened her mouth to him, allowing Ray to slip his tongue inside. He kissed her until they were both breathless, then finally raised his head to meet her darkened gaze.   
          "Now what?' he asked her as her fingers found his hair again. She had never been kissed so thoroughly and she wanted more, much more.   
         "I love your hair." She murmured. It was so soft, not what she had expected when she had first seen him, she had expected the hair that stood at such attention to be hard and coarse, but it wasn't. He smirked.   
          "I like yer's better." He deflected, pulling the pins from her own dark tresses and running his fingers through the layers of  raven silk. She leaned into his touch, almost like a kitten wanting to be petted and he wondered if anyone had ever done this to her, was touching a Princess' hair considered unacceptable?   
          "Kiss me again." she demanded softly and he complied, he could no longer refuse her now than he could cut off his right arm. Suddenly Ray's cell phone rang and they jumped apart guiltily. He moved toward the chair where his jacket lay draped over a chair and fumbled for the phone in his pocket.   
          "Yah?" he greeted, then lowered his eyes and shook his head. Of course it was Fraser, who else had such rotten timing? Aria watched Ray speak quietly into the phone, as she attempted to compose herself. She couldn't help her eye drifting to him again, he was so animated even as he spoke his hands flew wildly about stressing a point the caller couldn't even see.   
         Very different from what she was used to. Most of the men she knew fell into two categories, either they were snobs or they were aspiring snobs. All of them literally fell over themselves to please her, at the same time respectfully holding themselves apart because she was a princess. Ray was different, he didn't seem to hold much stock in her title, though he had agreed to protect her while she was here in Chicago. She suspected it was only because his superior had instructed him to do so, and not out of any misguided duty or honor to her.   
         At first she sensed he almost resented the assignment, she had heard him remark something about not being a babysitter-whatever that meant, yet she somehow trusted that he would do his best to protect them regardless of his personal feelings.  He had not bowed to her, as Fraser and the others had, upon their first meeting, had not even refereed to her title, except when he called her Highness a few moments before and she suspected that was more to remind her of who she was to him.   
          "That was Fraser." Ray announced and she forced her wandering mind to concentrate on what he was saying.  "He'll be here late, the Ice Queen has him at some do-dad Canadian function and he can't get away."   
          "The Ice Queen?" she inquired puzzled.   
        "Thatcher." He supplied retrieving his drink from the counter, and placing another piece of pizza on a plate, then carrying the two plates and his drink over to the sofa and placing them on the coffee table. He glanced back at her.  "Ya gonna eat?" She stared at him. He called Inspector Thatcher the Ice Queen? She forced herself not to smile, she had been right, Ray didn't care for titles at all. She picked up her own drink and walked over to settle beside him. She wondered if she demanded another kiss if he would comply again, but she sensed the moment had passed and he would not be distracted again.   
          "You do not like the Inspector?" she inquired delicately nibbling her piece of pizza. Ray shrugged.   
         "She ain't too bad." He commented, wolfing down his own slice much heartier. "She just gets on my nerves. I don't like da way she walks over Fraser."   
          "Have you and he been partner's long?" she asked, wanting to know more about them.   
          "A few a years." He replied, automatically including the real Ray Vecchio's time with the Mountie.   
          "And you are both close?"   
          "We're buddies, yah." Ray admitted with a grin, as he returned to the kitchen for another slice of pizza, bringing the box back with him this time. "He's my best friend." She smiled wistfully.   
          "It must be nice to have a best friend, as well as someone who works with you." Ray glanced at her.   
          "You probably got all kinds'a friends, hey?"   
         "No, not really." She sighed, not wanting to seem self-pitying, but he was so easy to talk to, she felt comfortable with him.  "Most of the people I know are paid to be my companions or I cannot speak frankly with them because of the difference of our stations."   
          "You think yer better than dem?" he asked, watching her quietly and she shook her head.   
          "No, I do not believe that, but they do." She looked away, taking an interest in he pizza, which she had still only halfway finished where Ray was on his second slice.  "It is the way things are done. A princess is considered an Icon, and everyone is afraid to get close to an icon." Ray bit into his pizza, chewed thoughtfully and swallowed before speaking again.   
          "Maybe they want to get to know you but dey can't get close enough." He suggested.  "Ya know, protocol and stuff." She shook her head.   
          "I wish that were all it was. I believe my people find me..imposing, aloof. They do not wish to be around me more than necessary."   
          "Are ya?" Ray asked and she looked at him surprised.   
         "Am I what?" she inquired puzzled.   
          "Those things ya said..imposing and al...al..standoffish?'   
          "I..I don't think so." She considered for a moment, shocked that he had actually asked her such a question.  "I am required to maintain a certain presence when in public and..."   
         "Den ya are." Ray finished confidently and she frowned.   
          "I beg your pardon, but you have no right to accuse me of such things! You do not know me. How dare you say I am..."   
         "I didn't you did." Ray countered easily, her sudden anger not even phasing him, while others Aria knew would be on their knees groveling for forgiveness at this point. "And if yer this touchy about da truth maybe dat's why people are afraid to get close to ya." Aria's anger fled, surprisingly fast at his words. Was she, as he said, touchy about her own behavior? But she was a Princess, she had to conduct herself a certain way, it was expected, yet didn't she just recently throw herself at him? That was entirely un-Princess like and totally beyond anything she had done before.   
         " I...I..." She had never been at a loss for words before either, her training had forbidden it. "I do not know how to make people like me." Ray smiled at her and she felt a warmth spread through her entire being.   
          "Just be yerself." He suggested softly. "Ya had no problem gettin' me ta like ya, and Fraser likes ya too." She smiled hesitantly. Constable Fraser's affection was genuine, she felt he liked most everyone, but the fact that she seemed to have won Ray's approval was overwhelming.   
          "Y..you like me?" she questioned in disbelief. "Truly? You are not just saying that?"   
          "I never say somethin' I don't mean." He explained firmly. "If I didn't like ya I woulda never let ya kiss me."   
         "Well, yes." She supposed blushing prettily. "But I cannot very well throw myself at everyone else so they will like me." Ray chuckled.   
          "Just don't be so..." he paused looking for the right word. "superior to everyone else. Ya know yer a Princess. They know yer a Princess, but ya gotta show 'em yer a woman too. Let yer hair down, don't be afraid of what people tink all the time. Have fun." She set her plate down and placed her hand over his.   
         "Will you show me, Ray?" she requested gently.  "Show me how to have fun?" Rya grinned at her.   
          "We could both get in a lot'a trouble fer dat." He remarked casually and she smiled.   
          "Please?"   
          "We'll see." Was all he could promise her.  "It's late, why don't'cha turn in?"   
          "Turn into what?" she asked confused.   
          "Go to bed." He explained and she nodded, she was tired. She leaned across and kissed his cheek.   
         "Thank you, Ray." She rose and playfully ran her fingers through his hair once more as she passed.  "I love your hair." Ray chuckled and watched her go into the bedroom and close the door. 

         Some time later Aria awoke to the sounds of someone quietly talking and she rolled over in her large bed to glance at her closed door. She slipped from the bed and went to open it slightly to see and listen to what was being said. Fraser had arrived and he and ray were speaking in hushed tones.   
          "So there was no trouble then?" Fraser was asking as Ray  moved to take the Mounties's tunic and place it carefully across a chair.   
         "Nah." Ray replied. "I ordered some pizza, ya hungry? I could heat it fer ya?"   
          "Thank you kindly, Ray." Fraser replied.  "But I ate at the Gala with Inspector Thatcher."   
         "Ya mean the Ice Queen let ya eat right there at the same table, not outside wit the dogs or somethin'?"Aria smothered a giggle with her hand, she could tell the detective was intentionally goading his partner.   
          "Ray, really." Fraser scolded.  "She isn't that bad. She was actually quite good company this evening." Ray grunted and let the subject drop.  "Have the ladies been asleep long?"   
          "About a couple' a hours." He admitted. "I was just gonna go check on 'em." Fraser nodded.   
          "That's a good idea, Ray." he agreed.  "I'll put the kettle on shall I?"   
         "Sure, Fraser." Replied Ray, moving toward Aria's door. She quickly hurried backwards, jumped into her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. Ray opened her door quietly and he heard him move inside. She opened one eye, a fraction to watch him, saw him walked to her terrace doors and check the lock carefully, before puling the drapes closed. She didn't imagine anyone could get to then through there, they were thirty stories up, but she sensed it was Ray's way to be careful. He turned and she closed her eye, feeling his gaze upon her, then she heard him move quietly across to the adjoining room, where her sister slept. She managed to turn, without drawing his attention, and watched him step across the threshold into the other room. She could see most of the room from her vantagepoint, and she noticed he checked the windows in the smaller room.   
        Ayna had kicked most of her covers off, as she was prone to do, and Aria watched Ray pull the blankets back over the small child that looked so tiny in the large bed. He bent to retrieve the doll that had fell from her arms and placed it back against her.   
         "Ray?" the little girl asked sleepily and Ray sat on the bed next too her.   
         "Yah." He admitted quietly. "Go back ta sleep, kiddo." She yawned and reached her hand out to him.   
         "Are you staying to protect us?" Ray grasped her hand in his larger one and kissed her palm affectionately.   
         "I'll be here."He promised. "Me and Fraser both."   
         "I did not tell Aria," she whispered. "But I am frightened. You and Fraser are like my knights, protecting their princess, like in the American stories I have heard. You will protect us from dragons and evil people, will you not?"   
         "If any dragon's come knockin' me and Fraser'll send 'em packin'." Ray vowed grinning and she returned his smile sweetly.   
         "And if they choose not to leave?" she questioned seriously. Ray thought she was entirely too smart for her age, but he responded the only way he knew how.   
          "I'll kick' 'em in the head." He decided firmly and she seemed satisfied, snuggling back into her pillow.   
          "Good night then, Sir, Ray." She yawned again and Ray felt his insides grow warm at her title for him.   
          "Sweet dreams m'lady." He whispered, rising from the bed as a small smile formed on her lips and she closed her eyes once again.   
  

         Ray felt something soft press against his cheek and his eyes fluttered open to see the smiling face of Princess Ayna.   
          "It worked!" she exclaimed in delight, careful not to upset the cup of coffee she held in her small hands.  "Sir Fraser said I might wake you with a kiss, like in the storybooks and it worked!" Ray blushed and slowly sat up on the sofa, dropping his feet to the floor. He ran his hands through his tousled hair and tried to get his brain kick started for the day. Ayna held out the cup to him.  "Sir, Fraser said you need this." Ray grinned and accepted it.   
         "Thank you." He told her taking a sip of the hot liquid. He would actually need about three cups to wake him up fully, but this would do for now.   
         "Are you quite awake?" she asked concerned. "Shall you need another kiss?"   
         "He may turn into a frog then, Ayna." Teased Fraser from the kitchen and Ray turned his head to glare at him.   
         "Shut up, Fraser." He growled and immediately regretted it when Ayna backed off slightly.   
         "Pay him no mind, Ayna." Fraser commented coming to stand behind her. "He is grumpy in the mornings." Her expression lit up.   
         "Oh! Like the little people in Snow White?" she declared cheerfully and Ray winced as he watched Fraser work to keep from smiling.   
         "Something like that, yes." He replied. "Let's go and finish your breakfast shall we, and leave Ray to wake up." She nodded and skipped over to the kitchen to settle with the cereal Fraser had poured for her, at the table. Ray finished his first cup and Fraser was next to him instantly, with the pot, pouring him some more. He handed Ray a package of M&M's and the detective grinned. Fraser thought of everything.  Ray ripped open the package and took his time dropping the sweet chocolates into his coffee, selecting certain colors to join the others, then popping a few into his mouth.   
         "What are you doing?" inquired Aria, coming to settle next to him on the sofa. She looked wonderful in a flattering lavender tailored dress, with her hair pulled back from the sides and the rest trailing down her back.   
          "Drinkin' coffee." Replied Ray calmly, taking a sip of the brew then dropping a few more candies in. "You look nice." She smiled and her hand went to her hair, she rarely wore it loose, but she had decided to take his advice.   
          "First step at letting my hair down." She commented softly and he smiled, offering her a sip of his coffee, since she was eyeing it so intently. She smiled eagerly, but instead of taking the cup from him, she wrapped both her hands around it, trapping his below hers and raised it deliberately toward her mouth. She sipped it slowly and licked her lips.   
         "G..good?"he asked her, surprised to find his voice was higher pitched than normal. She nodded and took another slow slip, making Ray wonder if it was possible to have erotic fantasies while watching someone drink coffee. The stirring in his groin indicated it was and he lowered his eyes. She released the cup and his hand as Ayna approached them.   
         "Must I go to the meeting with you today, Sister?"she inquired.  "I would prefer to stay here with Mujaur if I can."   
          "If you like."Agreed Aria,. Knowing how boring these meetings were for her younger sister, though the girl was too polite to complain.  "Rajed and Croska will watch over you." Ayna smiled relieved and returned to the table to speak with Fraser as Aria rose.  "It is time we go then." Ray nodded and finished his coffee, then stood. Fraser checked things with the two aids and gave them Ray's cell phone, then headed out to bring the Princess to her destination.   
    
  

         Ray noticed something was wrong the minute they stepped off the elevator at the hotel, and he automatically drew his weapon as Fraser put a restraining hand on Aria, who had started down the corridor. He indicated she move to the side, behind a large planter as he and Ray moved quickly but quietly to the door of their suite. The two aids were not outside and the door was ajar. They took up position on either side of the door, Ray readied his gun, and then Fraser swung the door open. Immediately the saw the two aids and Majuar tied up in the middle of the floor. Fraser saw to them as ray checked the remaining rooms. He placed his gun back inside his holster as Aria appeared and gasped at the scene.   
         "They've got Ayna." He told her and she cried out in alarm, throwing herself into his arms. "We'll find her." He promised. "We'll find her."   
 They received a random note a few hours later, a few more officers from the 27th had put in an appearance, including the duck boys and Lieutenant Welsh. Thatcher had also shown up and was speaking with Welsh when the call came in. Aria automatically reached for it on the first ring, but Ray stilled her hand, making her wait until he was in position to pick up on the other line. On the third ring she picked it up.   
         "Hello?" she demanded in a firm voice.   
         "Ah, Princess Aria I assume?" came the voice on the other line.   
         "You are correct." She replied, giving no sign of the fear she was feeling.   
         "We have your sister."   
         "Yes."   
         "Do you wish her back?"   
         "Of course I do, do not be an idiot." She returned with just a hint of anger and Ray gave her the signal to calm down and stretch the call so they could trace it. She nodded and continued speaking. "Obviously you are aware I wish my sister back safely with me or you would not be calling. Now what is it you want?"   
         "Have you received our letters your Highness?" the man inquired.   
         "If you are referring to the childishly pasted notes you have sent warning me from continuing the coalition with Cairo then yes I have received them."   
         "If you wish to see your sister again you will not make that meeting tomorrow Princess. You will inform them that you are no longer interested in the treaty and you will....   
         "You will hold your tongue!" she ordered firmly. "Do not make demands on me Sir, you have no idea who you are dealing with."   
         "Your sister...." The man protested surprised as Dewey indicated they had located the location of the caller.   
         "I..I am sorry." Aria was immediately repentant and Ray was shocked at how easily she shifted tactics. "I am distraught. Please, do not hurt my sister, I will do what you ask."  The man gave her some instructions and she agreed to them, then the caller hung up, Ray slammed down the phone and grabbed up his jacket as Fraser, Dewey and Hewy headed for the door.   
         "I want to go with you." She demanded of Ray, pulling him back toward her.   
         "It's safer here." He refused.   
         "This is my sister, please! I will stay out of the way." Finally Ray nodded, he didn't really have time to argue.   
    
  

         "My knights will come for me." Ayna warned bravely, causing her captor to raise an eyebrow skeptically. "Sir Fraser shall smite your evil ways and Sir Ray will...he will...." She drew herself up as regally as she could despite her bonds. "He will kick you in the head." She declared firmly and received a laughter from the men.   
         "Sure, kid." He chuckled. "Whatever you say." Ray and Fraser exchanged an amused glance then nodded. Their backup below were waiting for a signal from them, they wanted to catch the kidnappers by surprise and not take the chance or Ayna getting caught in the cross fire should the cops just break down the front door. They were all still out of sight of course, so the crooks had no idea they were being watched.   
         Time to go. On the count of three they dropped through the skylight, onto the kidnappers. Fraser, as always landed directly upon his suspect and had restrained him instantly. Ray was a little off, but still managed to struggle the man to the ground and cuff him. The third man came from behind and went to hit Ray, but Fraser caught hold of him and swung him away from his partner, catching the man on the jaw with a powerful punch. One more man charged Ray, doing an impressive display of martial arts moves and loud cries that was meant to intimidate the detective. Ray tilted his head impressed,  screamed back at the man then shot him in the leg, crumpling his assailant instantly.   
        "And a chicken chop suey ta you too, ya Bruce Lee wannabe." He commented just as a fifth man that neither had anticipated aimed his weapon at the Mounties's back. Ray had no time to get a clear shot, so he launched himself off the cuffed kidnapper and tackled their unexpected guest, the shot of the gun setting his ears ringing. Fraser hurried over and they managed to get them man down as Diefenbaker appeared to growl threateningly at the first assailant that Fraser had landed on from their initial entrance. The man crawled back and grew still as Ray and Fraser dumped the other man next to him.   
         "If they move," Fraser said to the wolf. "Tear their throats out." Both men's eyes widened in horror as Diefenbaker bared his teeth decidedly. Fraser glanced down at the blood on his shirt. Had he been shot? He glanced up at the ashen expression of his partner, who was slowly sliding to his knees, now that the adrenaline had worn down and there was no more danger. "Ray!" Ray shook his head, on his hands and knees now and trembling   
         "Get the kid." He muttered, just as their backup finally burst in. Better late than never as always. One of the other officers was untying Ayna, as Aria rushed inside, so Fraser turned his attention back to his partner.   
         "Let me see, Ray." He demanded, helping his friend roll over slightly. Ray's hand was covered in blood from the wound in his stomach and Fraser had to force his own fear back. Ray glanced at his hand dazed.   
         "Shit, Fraser!" he gasped, his eyes were staring to roll back into his head and Fraser suspected he was going into shock. "I been shot."   
         "Yes, Ray." Fraser confirmed calling for Dewy to call for an ambulance, as Ayna started to run toward them, pushing past the other detective and her sister, who was hurrying behind.   
         "D..don't let her see, Frase." Ray wheezed, it was getting hard to breathe. Fraser nodded and quickly removed his jacket and draped it over Ray's hand and the wound, supporting the detective's head and shoulders on his lap, as the two reached them. Fraser's own hand was pressed against the wound under Ray's  covering.   
         "Sir, Ray!"Ayna declared dropping down beside him. "I told them you would come. I said you would and you did!" Ray nodded.   
         "Yah, " was all he could manage, as he raised his pain filled gaze to Aria, who looked like she was ready to cry herself.   
         "Why are you lying down?" Ayna asked, moving to touch him, but Aria discreetly held her back. "Are you tired?"   
         "Yah." Ray breathed, trying to keep his voice normal. "C..Crime fightin' does that."   
         "Ayna, go with that nice officer there and she will take you outside to the car." Her sister ordered, as Hewy stood next to them, watching Ray with concern.   
         "But..." Ayna protested.   
         "Go now, Ayna." Aria demanded firmly. Ayna started to rise to her feet then quickly leaned forward and kissed Ray's cheek.   
         "So you feel better soon." She explained, then walked off with the detective. Aria looked at Fraser, then back at Ray who finally allowed his eyes to drift close now that the girl had gone.   
          "It's bad." Fraser murmured, wishing the ambulance would hurry up, Ray was loosing so much blood. He glanced down at his friend. "Ray. Ray. Ray." Finally the detective's eyes opened again. "Don't go to sleep, Ray. You must stay conscious." If ray fell asleep he might never wake up.   
         "Hurts, Fraser." Ray managed and Fraser knew it must hurt indeed for the blond to say that. He had seen Ray in pain before, never had he heard him admit to it. He felt ray go stiff in his arms, as though a seizure suddenly racked this thin body.   
         "Hold on, Ray." Fraser demanded. "Please hold on, I don't want to loose you." Ray opened his eyes again and stared up at the Mountie, tears evident in their depths.   
         "W..was that hard ta say?" he asked through the pain and Fraser offered him a wobbly smile.   
         "Not at all." He declared and Ray smiled a little.   
         "Y..ya ain't getting' rid a me that easy Mountie." He managed as the tell tale sounds of sirens finally echoed around them and two men with a stretcher burst into the warehouse. He glanced at Aria, who had tears streaming down her face and then at Fraser. "T..take her an' the kid back..to the..hotel Frase."   
         "But Ray..." Fraser protested. He wanted to stay with him, just in case...in case...No. He refused to think about that.   
         "T.they gotta be..p..protected." Ray gasped as they moved him onto the stretcher.   
         "But they've caught the people who were after us." informed Aria, also not wanting to leave his side. Ray stared at Fraser, knowing he would understand. He did not want them there in case he didn't make it. A princess should not be wandering the halls of a hospital because of one Chicago cop. He would at least protect her publicity like that.   
         "Please, Buddy." He whispered and Fraser nodded and allowed them to wheel his partner away. He helped Aria to her feet.   
         "I want to go with him!" she cried and Fraser placed an arm around her shoulders as he led her out.   
         "Come with me." He replied quietly. "We'll get you home and Ray will be fine." He prayed that he was right.   
  

         Fraser opened the door to Ray's hospital room. He had undergone surgery and two blood transfusions in the last twenty-four hours, but the Doctors said he was lucky and would make a full recovery. Ray glanced up from his magazine as his partner entered.   
         "Hey, Fraser." He greeted relieved, tossing the book onto the bed. "How ya been?" Fraser smiled, Ray was the one in the hospital yet he was asking about Fraser's health.   
         "I have been well, Ray." he assured, pulling up the chair to sit beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"   
         "Like crap." Ray replied honestly. "Can't eat anything solid, not that the stuff they serve here would pass fer food anyway, and they got me pumped up on so many pain killers I feel like I'm gonna land somewhere over the rainbow any minute now." Fraser smiled, his friend's eyes were slightly glazed.   
         "At least it no longer hurts." He offered kindly.   
         "Nah." Ray agreed grinning. "I ain't feelin' no pain, that's fer sure. The royalty head back home?" Fraser shook his head, Aria and Ayna had decided they would stay until Ray was better, much to their Country's administrator's dismay. Aria had insisted she was the princess around here not him and he would do as she told him, to hell with any other political engagements. Fraser had thought the man might have a coronary right then , but then he decided that it was no best to tick off the Princess in her current mood. She told Fraser afterwards how good it felt to just say no.   
         "Actually they have decided to stay awhile longer, they have some unfinished business." Explained Fraser, not wanting to tell his friend that he was the real reason, Ray would be upset.   
         "Oh." Was all he said. "So, when they lettin' me out?"   
         "You've only been here a day, Ray." Fraser remarked amused.   
         "Yah." Ray agreed. "So when can I go home?" Fraser sighed.   
         "The doctor' s said in a few days, depending on how well you heal after surgery." Ray nodded.   
         "Good. The sooner the better." He decided. Fraser shook his head. 

    
        Ray was released from the hospital three days later, feeling much better other than some soreness now and then. Immediately Fraser suggested they go and see Aria and Ayna.   
         "We ain't watching' them anymore, are we?" he asked Fraser as he slid to a stop at a red light.   
         "No, but I'm sure they would like to see, you, Ray." Fraser insisted. "They leave the day after tomorrow." Ray nodded, he suspected they would be pressed to get back, Aria was a leader of her country after all.   
         "There's a party fer them tonight, ain't there?" Ray asked moving ahead again and Fraser nodded.   
         "Yes, at the Consulate, Inspector Thatcher is throwing it in honor of Aria's birthday."   
         "Black tie I suppose." Ray muttered and again Fraser nodded.   
         "You are invited, Ray." He pressed, sensing perhaps that was what was keeping Ray from elaborating as he usually did on these things.   
         "Nah, ain't my thing, Frase." He dismissed as they pulled up to the consulate so Fraser could get out.   
    
  

         "Just don't embarrass me, Ray." Stella warned angrily. "It's bad enough you followed me here. When will you get it through your head that it is over between us?"   
         "Stella!" Ray sighed, trying to quell his temper. "I was invited ta be here. I didn't know you would be here, I didn't even think about it. I just came over ta say hello fer Christ's sake."   
         "Why would you be invited to something this big and important?" she demanded quickly, then paused. "Oh, that's right you and the Mountie helped save the Princess's lives. Well, I suppose she had to invite you then." Ray glared at her. He felt like telling her he was a hell of a lot more familiar with Aria than she would ever hope to be, but he held it back. She still didn't consider him worthy of such things, so to hell with her, let her think what she wanted.   
         "Whatever you say, Stella." He returned, suppressing his anger and hurt as best he could. "If you'll excuse me I think I'll go grovel at the servants entrance." He moved away from her, ignoring her plea for him to come back. Let her be sorry, he just didn't want t hear it. He stayed away from her for the next few minutes, chatting with Thatcher and Fraser, until the announcement that the guests of honor had arrived.   
        Everyone turned to watch the entrance or Princess Aria and Princess Ayna, both in white and golf embossed gowns of silk and lace, their hair combed stylishly atop their heads. Ayna's dress was simpler, suited to her age but Aria's was absolutely stunning. It moved with her as she walked, trailed delicately about her ankles, leaving one shoulder bare and the other draped in gold. She wore a diamond tiara and matching emerald and diamond choker and earrings.   
         People began to form a receiving line and both Princess' started down. Ray had a sense of deja vu, this was how they had met the first time, never the less he took his place beside Fraser, who stood next to Thatcher. Stella, moved to stand one person up from Thatcher. Aria worked the line like a pro, stopping to make a few friendly comments, accepting the compliments given her graciously. Ayna was a clone of her sister, moving with the same style and grace, though not prone t comment or chat with the spectators as her older sister did. They paused finally before Thatcher and Fraser. To Thatcher Aria said.   
         "I thank you for this wonderful celebration. It was kind of you to be so thoughtful." Thatcher smiled and curtsied slightly as the other women had and Aria offered her hand. Thatcher shook it lightly, pleased to have the honor.   
         "We have enjoyed having you here, you Majesty." Thatcher returned. "I hope you have found your stay a pleasant one."   
         "Immensely so." Agreed Aria as Ayna also greeted Thatcher, who again curtsied and shook the young girl's hand.   
         "I think you are warm." She whispered to Thatcher smiling. "Not like ice at all." Thatcher stammered a thank you and shot Ray a look across Fraser. The detective lowered his head and grinned as Aria moved to Fraser, who had started to bow to her. She placed a hand upon his shoulder and shook her head.   
         "It is I who has the honor, Constable." She declared, loudly enough that the others closest might hear.  She took one of Fraser's hands and one of Ray's in her own. "You and Detective Vecchio saved my sister's life, at great risk to your own. My country and I are forever grateful for your deed." She curtsied low before them, as did Ayna, as gasps sounded around the room. A princess bowing to lowly street cops, it as unheard of. "We thank you both." Fraser and Ray exchanged a shocked glance, then noticed the astounded stares of the others, especially Thatcher and Stella. As always, their movement was synchronized as they moved their free hands under Aria's arms and helped her to rise politely.   
         "Thank you Your Highness." Fraser replied kindly. "It was our pleasure to be of assistance." Aria smiled and turned to Ray, whose cheeks were slightly pink.   
         "Our pleasure." He repeated nodding, then winking at Ayna who smiled delighted. They moved on and Ray had to struggle not to bolt from the line. He couldn't believe it. She had bowed to him, well and Fraser too, but the Mountie was practically royalty anyway in Ray's book. In front of Stella and Welsh, in front of all the stuck up politicians, some of whom he had run ins with before, she had bowed to him, Ray Kowalski; a Chicago flatfoot with experimental hair. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face even if he had wanted to, he would enjoy this for awhile to come. He glanced up at Stella, who was watching him coldly and he couldn't resist, he winked at her and she shot her eyes forward. Welsh had moved from the line and inclined his head toward them impressed. Yep, he would definitely enjoy this.   
         "Princess Aria shall now select her choice for the first dance." The announcer called, as people separated from the line and moved to the edge of the dance floor. Ray wandered over with Fraser to the buffet table, both in high spirits and making small talk, until a small hand appeared on Ray's shoulder. He turned and looked into Aria's smiling face, then noticed that everyone else was watching them now.   
         "Would you care to dance with a Princess, Detective?" she asked softly. Ray grinned, put his plate down and offered his arm to lead her to the floor. Just before he took her in his arms however, he bowed to her, low from the waist, perfectly executed and she flushed. So many men had done the same, but never had she felt so flattered as she did now. She allowed him a small curtsy then stepped into his arms. The music began and they started to dance smoothly in perfect sequence across the floor. A moment later, Ray noticed Fraser had selected Aria as his dance partner, and the girl practically glowed with happiness. Moments later, others joined them, but Aria and Ray were no longer aware of their surroundings, they only had eye for each other.   
         "Why are you smiling?" Ray asked her, smiling back.   
         "You bowed too me." She remarked shyly. "You never did that before. You said you weren't into titles and formalities." Ray shrugged.   
         "I don't do it for everybody, that's true." He admitted. "But you deserved it."   
         "Because I'm a Princess?" she questioned uncomfortable.   
         "No, " he denied easily. "Because yer a beautiful and special woman." She gave him a smile so dazzling Ray thought he might go blind, but what a way to go.   
         "Thank you." She whispered, her lower lip trembling slightly from the depth of emotion that now engulfed her. "Take me away from here, Ray."   
         "It's yer party." He reminded frowning. "Ya can't just leave..can you?" She smiled again.   
         "I can do whatever I please." She decided boldly. "I am a Princess after all." Ray grinned and looked over at Fraser, who was now dancing with Thatcher, since Ayna had graciously allow the Inspector to intercede their dance. The two men exchanged a look and Fraser nodded. Ray danced Aria closer toward the doors as Fraser whispered in Thatcher's ear. She nodded and allowed Fraser to lead them across the floor after the detective. Ray turned long enough to wink, as he opened the terrace door and Aria waved with a smile, then followed Ray outside. Stella and Rajed had apparently seen the exit and had hurried over, only to have Thatcher and Fraser block their path.   
         "How nice to see you again." Greeted Thatcher to the other man. "Are you enjoying the party." She and Fraser delayed the two long enough for Ray and Aria to make their escape, then suddenly decided to finish their dance. They moved off and left Stella and the aid scowling confused and angry.   
         "I appreciate your assistance, Sir." Fraser told Thatcher as they moved back onto the dance floor. She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around him.   
         "You may show your appreciation later, Countable." She decided coyly and Fraser felt his heart rate increase by a fifth of a second as he considered her meaning, but before he could ask her she was speaking again. "I always was a sucker for fairytale endings." She looked up at him and smiled and Fraser found himself smiling back.   
         "Perhaps we could go for...coffee afterwards." He suggested and she nodded.   
         "Coffee would be...perfect Constable." She acknowledged shyly.   
  

         Aria sighed and snuggled closer to the sleeping detective. She had no idea the time, nor did she care. For the first time in her life, her schedule was of no concern to her. She was exactly where she wanted to be, in the arms of the man she loved, her true Prince Charming. She smiled, remembering their adventure after the ball. Ray, insisting he make good on his promise to show her how to have fun, had taken her to a local carnival, on the outskirts of the city. They stood out, to say the least, in their formal wear, but Aria had pulled her hair down, and now sported Ray's tuxedo jacket against the cooling air. Ray had ditched his tie in the car and had opened the first three buttons of his shirt, exposing just enough of his chest to get Aria excited. They rode on the rides, played the booth games and ate hot dogs and cotton candy. Ray won her a large stuffed bear and she won a doll that she would bring to her sister. Afterwards they went for a walk in the moonlight, along the beach in their bare feet. Aria had squealed when Ray pulled her just far enough into the cool waters of the surf to get her wet. She splashed him and he splashed her back, until they were both quite soaked and laughing.   
         They had returned to the car and drove back to Ray's apartment, where he suggested they hang up their clothes to dry and order Chinese food. Ray had politely offered her his one robe, while her dress hung over the shower rod in the bathroom, with his suit. He had changed into a clean T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants and selected a movie from his collection to watch. They cuddled on the sofa for hours, eating their food and watching movies, then Ray put on some music and they danced, right there in his apartment, just the two of them, and it had been wonderful. Eventually they made it to the bedroom, where they made love into the wee hours of the morning. Ray, usually so frenetic and energized, was a surprisingly patient lover, doing everything slowly and lovingly, making Aria feel more treasured than she had ever been.   
         She sighed again and raised up so she could stare down at her handsome prince. That was what he was to her, her Prince Charming, with his disarming smile, rebellious eyes and wild hair. He was beautiful in his sleep, so calm and peaceful. She smiled, perhaps the only time he fit such a description, for he had much more energy when awake. She pressed her lips gently to his and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled sensually and pulled her closer to him.   
         "Hi." He greeted sleepily and she giggled.   
         "Hi yourself." She returned, caressing his chest with her fingers as his hand made butterfly touches across her shoulders and neck. "Sleep well?"   
         "Mmmm." Ray sighed contented. It had been the best sleep he had had in awhile in fact. "You?" She nodded and snuggled against him. They both jumped as a ringing sounded from the phone on his nightstand. Ray grabbed it up. "This better be good." He growled. "People are sleepin' here."   
         "I am sorry to disturb you, Ray." Greeted Fraser. "But I wanted you and Aria to be aware that everyone is looking for you both. The Princess' disappearance has set of quite a bit of turmoil. They have just been here looking for Aria and I believe they will reach your place soon enough. I did try to stall." Ray glanced at his watch, it was around five in the morning, still dark outside.   
         "They came to the Consulate at this hour?" he declared surprised and heard an uncomfortable silence at the other end.   
         "I..ah...I am not at the Consulate, Ray." Fraser finally murmured. "I am at Inspector Thatcher's." Ray almost dropped the phone.   
         "What the hell are ya doin' there this time a the day, Fraser?" Ray demanded and heard the Mountie shuffling for an excuse. "Benton, buddy ya didn't...?" Silence, but Ray could almost feel the heat generating from the Canadian over the wire. "You dog! With the Ice Queen! How weird is that? You go boy!" Ray was positively giggling, until Thatcher's voice came on the line.   
         "Detective." She said coolly, rescuing Fraser for the moment. "I suggest you get your skinny ass up and about and get her Highness out of there before you are found and executed by her countrymen, is that clear?" Ray laughed.   
         "Yes ma'am!" he saluted. "My skinny ass is moving right now ma'am." He heard her grunt something then he said more seriously. "Thatcher?"   
         "Yes Detective?"   
         "Treat him right, okay?" This was a long pause and then a gentler Thatcher replied.   
         "I intend to, Ray."   
         "Good. Later." Ray hung up and threw back the  covers.   
         "What's going on?" Aria asked as she watched him quickly dress, disappointed as cotton and denim covered up more and more of his wonderfully pleasing flesh.   
         "We gotta get outta here." He ran to the bathroom and tossed her now dry dress on the bed. "Com'ahn, pitter patter, or I'll go splatter." Aria laughed and climbed into her dress. They had just finished when there was a knock on Ray's door. He grabbed up his holster and gun and ushered her toward the bedroom, where he opened the window and the climbed out onto the fire escape. They quickly made their way down. Ray catching her when she jumped from the last rung that was still a few feet from the ground, then setting her on her feet and taking her hand as they hurried toward the GTO parked around the side. They pulled onto the street, just as the two security guards from her country stepped outside. She waved at them as they drove past, laughing at their faces. Ray lost them easily and soon they were headed toward the hotel. She wrapped her arms around his free one and rested her head on his shoulder.   
         "I don't want it to end." She said, on the verge of tears and Ray pulled off into a deserted lot. He turned and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly.   
         "This is real life, not one of Ayna's fairy tales." He pressed gently. "You gotta go back and rule yer country an' I gotta stay here wit Fraser."   
         "You could come with me." She suggested and he shook his head.   
         "My life is here, Aria. I'm a cop, it's what I do."   
         "I could give up my crown and move here with you." She decided recklessly.   
         "I can't let you do that either."   
         "But Ray I lo.." Ray pressed a finger to her lips, preventing further words from escaping.   
         "I know." He whispered, though the idea of it still astounded him. "But we don't know what's real and what's the heat of the moment, ya know?" She shook her head n denial. "What we feel it..it may be the real thing, then again it may not. You said yerself ya never had anybody get close ta ya or treat ya like I do. It could just be that, ya know, somethin' new?"   
         "No." She refused, shaking his hand away. "I love you, Ray. I know that I do because I feel I shall die if I have to leave. You may not love me but I do love you and..."   
         "Don't say that!" Ray exclaimed. "You know that..." He swallowed. "Last night...that woulda never happened if I didn't...if I didn't have strong feelin's fer ya, Aria."   
         "Then we must compromise...find a way. I don't want to loose you, Ray." She sobbed and Ray pulled her close again.   
         "No tears." He pleaded. "We knew it would end, don't be sad, baby. We got memories right? And if ya come to Chicago again, I'll still be here and if I find myself in your country well, I..I'll come visit ya."   
         "Promise?" she asked as a tear slipped from her eye and he brushed it away nodding.   
         "I promise." He agreed, finding it difficult to swallow the knot that had risen in his throat. "You gotta promise to let yer hair down occasionally, though, and let someone else get close ta ya." She sniffed and nodded. Ray cradled her face in his hand. "God yer beautiful, baby." He pulled her forward and kissed her, a long exploratory kiss that they knew would be their last.   
         "W..will you come to see us off?" she requested and he shook his head, he wouldn't be able to watch her get on that plane and not try to go with her. "What about Ayna, won't you even say goodbye?"   
         "Fraser an' me will be by this evening to say goodbye." He said. "But I can't go to the airport, Aria. I....It'd hurt to much." She nodded and hugged him quickly before settling back in her seat.  She pulled a small gold ring from her middle finger and offered it too him.   
         "To remember me." She explained when he refused to take it.   
         "I don't need a ring fer that." He stated softly.   
         "Please take it." She requested folding it into his palm. He leaned to kiss her again then straightened and started the car. They drove to the hotel in silence. 

         Ray and Fraser had stopped by to say their good-byes that evening, Aria was noticeably absent when they arrived. Fraser would be accompanying them to the airport the following morning, so he would see Aria then. When they boarded, after much hugging and gratitude to Fraser and Thatcher, the two girls boarded their plane. Aria had silently been hoping Ray would change his mind and come, but he had stayed away. She checked her sister's belt for the third time, as the First class stewardess made her pre flight rounds. Finally they were starting to taxi down the runway and Aria couldn't help the tear that slipped out from behind her lower lashes. She glanced out her window as the plane became airborne and that's when she saw the blond man, standing beside a familiar black vehicle, outside one of the security fences.   
         Ray watched from the fence outside the terminal as Aria and Ayna's plane took off. He waved and Aria saw the flash of gold on his pinky finger. She touched her palm to the window and smiled. Ray watched until the plane disappeared above the clouds then wiped at his face. He climbed into his vehicle and sobbed against the steering wheel. God he would miss her.   
    
  

EPILOGUE: 

        Aria glanced up as Mujaur borught her the small tightly wrapped bundle and placed it on her lap. Aria smiled and moved back the covering to stare down at the adorable face of her son. His skin was a lighter olive then her own, but his hair and eyes matched his father's. She accepted the bottle from her handmaiden and pressed it gently to the child's lips as she rocked back in forth in the ancient rocker. She began to tell him a story of two knights named Fraser and Ray and of how they had saved the beautiful Princess Ayna from the evil clutches of a terrible villian in a far away land called Chicago. She told him how Ray had won the heart of the Princess Aria and showed her all the wonders his world held.   
        Aria stopped speaking as her husband, a tall dark handsome man with phantom black eyes, entered the nursery and gazed down at them quietly. She smiled up at him as she countiued to rock the child in her arms. There's was an arranged marriage, but they liked each other and they got along well, mostly her new husband had accepted what she had told him of her time in Chicago easily and with great understanding. She shifted the child slightly so her husband could better see the boy and watched him ran a delicate finger across the indepentently straight tuft of dirty bond hair as pale blue eyes stared back at him. He bent and kissed his wife then left the room. Aria handed the empty bottle back to Mujaur and prepared to burp her son. Once done, she craddled him in her arms once again and continued her story. It didn't have an ending yet, she informed the boy, but one day it would. She smiled.   
        "One day my darling Prince Raymond, you will go to the far away land of Chicago and meet your Father and then we will all be together again."   
  

The End. 


End file.
